


Debriefing

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Jace's mind is buzzing, energy coiling in the pit of his stomach, making him feel as if he's about to burst out of his skin. During the mission debrief he catches Alec watching him out of the corner of his eyes, and immediately something inside him relaxes slightly. His parabatai always knows what Jace needs.





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness/gifts).



> Inspired by [this picture](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bul6_thnSwB/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1xdxhj1l7ex15), which gave me all sorts of ideas. This is one of them. ;)
> 
>  

Jace's mind is buzzing, energy coiling in the pit of his stomach, making him feel as if he's about to burst out of his skin. During the mission debrief he catches Alec watching him out of the corner of his eyes, and immediately something inside him relaxes slightly. His parabatai always knows what Jace needs.

Once they're done for the day, it only takes a look from Alec for Jace to follow him to his room. The moment they're inside, Alec locks the door and activates the Silence rune, and Jace's legs almost give out in relief, even before Alec gestures to the pillow he keeps next to his bed.

To anyone else, it looks innocuous, but Jace drops to his knees and looks up at Alec expectantly. A dark smile is hiding in the shadows of his parabatai's handsome face, and anticipation curls in Jace's stomach, making his jeans feel decidedly tighter. 

He licks his lips, and Alec leans down, swipes his thumb over his mouth. Jace chases after him, but Alec is already stepping back and sitting down on the edge of his bed, close enough for Jace to feel his warmth. He could reach out and touch, of course, but he knows better, that's not how this game works, so he crosses his hands behind his back and just waits.

Already the buzz under his skin is lessening under the weight of Alec's gaze. Finally, his parabatai says quietly, "Undress. Slowly."

Jace gets up only long enough to step out of his clothes, folding them neatly before kneeling down again. His heart is beating rapidly, and he knows Alec can feel it. However, it only takes a small shake of his head, the mildest of admonishments, for Jace to take a deep breath and sink into the calm radiating through their bond.

"Good boy," Alec lauds him, and a pleasant shiver makes Jace's skin tingle. "Now, take off my clothes. Starting with the boots."

Lowering his eyes obediently, Jace slowly reaches out and obeys. At first his fingers fumble slightly with the laces, but then Alec's hand cards through his hair, and soon his mind is quiet, focused, as he goes about his task, with an undercurrent of arousal singing in his bones. He's not sure where it originates, in him or in Alec. 

Not that it matters, because they're one in all the ways that count.


End file.
